Finding My Pokemon Partner
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Gary Oak finds himself helping new trainers from a new region where there are no Pokemon find their first Pokemon Partner and start a new life after managing to live through the war. Harry Potter comes looking for a Pokemon Partner and Gary is the one to help. Written for a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's The Alphabet Prompt Challenge. My Pokémon character is Gary Oak and my chosen plot is Gary trying to help Harry Potter find his chosen Pokémon partner...and everything that goes wrong in the process.**

**Prompt: Aurora.**

**Chapter 1**

Gary Oak stood nervously in the doorway of his Grandfather's lab looking out at the Pokémon who were all enjoying themselves under the sun. A soft cool wind blew through the trees keeping the temperature at a perfect level. All was not perfect for Gary through on the perfect summer day, concern washed through him as he thought of the newest person coming for a Pokémon.

'I have to find the perfect partner for him' Gary thought with a determined look on his face 'This could help him heal from the war, it could make hi future a brighter one if what Grandpa told me is true.'

Sighing softly Gary looked over the happy Pokémon as he tried to spot the perfect Pokémon for the soon to arrive war hero only to find problems with the normal sort of starter Pokémon they gave to new trainers.

"They are all too young, he will need a partner who is a bit older and more mature, who can understand the darker side of life with him," Gary muttered to himself with a frown on his face, "Maybe I should try an evolved Pokémon or a more experienced Pokémon..."

Lost in his thoughts Gary never noticed the time fly by going from morning to early afternoon. Thoughts of the war that had just finished in the far away region crossed his mind as he thought over the different Pokémon he had given to new trainers who had come over from the 'region' called Scotland to get their first Pokémon and begin anew. The young man Gary was going to give a Pokémon to today through was different...he was the one who had suffered the most, the one who needed a Pokémon partner and a new beginning more than anyone else.

Groaning as he found himself unable to come to a decision the sound of footsteps behind him drew Gary's attention causing him to look back into the lab only to find the new trainer and his Grandpa walking towards him.

"Is this the new trainer Grandpa?" Gary asked as he took in the thin form of the young man besides his Grandpa, the black haired man's whole body seemed to scream out exhaustion and paranoia to Gary and his alert but weary emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses, "It is nice to meet you, my name is Gary Oak."

"Harry Potter, I am the new trainer," Harry replied as he pushed a lock of shoulder length black hair behind his ear, "I have heard that you normally give out three Pokémon to new trainers, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander."

"Yeah we do normally but for the people from your region we decided to just let them and the Pokémon find each other," Gary replied only to notice that Harry's aurora seemed to scream out that he was a warrior, "Do you have any ideas in mind for your partner?"

"Not really, I just want a Pokémon who won't betray me," Harry answered as his eyes flashed with pain before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Well you do not need to worry about that Harry, Pokémon are very loyal creatures," Professor Oak said kindly, "Now I believe Gary has a some Pokémon for you to meet lined up."

"I do, they are all out of their Pokeballs and running around outside," Gary answered as he motioned to the open patio door, "If you want to follow me I can introduce you to them."

Harry nervously nodded his head and took a step closer to Gary. Professor Oak taking the unspoken hint gave Harry one last welcoming smile before turning around and walking back in the direction he had come from. Using his Grandpa's departure Gary quickly looked over Harry trying to think up of a Pokémon only for a sudden idea to hit him.

"So...how do you feel about Pokémon who like to play pranks?" Gary asked with a nervous smile.

"I do not mind them unless they hurt someone," Harry replied honestly, wondering just where Gary could be going with this, "Why?"

"How about I introduce you to Kecleon? He likes to play pranks and cause all sorts of mischief," Gary suggested, maybe Kecleon could get Harry to relax while Harry might be able to get Kecleon to become more serious sometimes.

"I did say that I had no set Pokémon in mind," Harry replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "Besides I do not even know what a Kecleon looks like."

"They are normally about three foot three and they can change their colour a lot like a chameleon. They are a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon and they are normally green through a fellow trainer has seen a purple version though the markings on its body are always the same. There are yellow frills on its head which is connected by yellow lines to its lips and the rings around its eyes which are also yellow. There is a red zigzag pattern stripe on its stomach which always stays seeable when it disappears so if it disappears on you I recommend looking for the red zigzag around its stomach. It has a long skinny tail that is normally curled up in a tight spiral."

" Kecleon sounds like a handful," Harry said as he thought over Gary's words, "And if it likes to play pranks..."

"How about we just meet Kecleon first?" Gary said knowing how nervous new trainers could be, " Kecleon normally hangs out in the apple tree just in front of us."

"Alright," Harry replied nervously with a nod of his head, "Lead the way."

Together with Gary leading the duo made their way out of the lab and into the wide open spaces filled with different types of Pokémon from several different regions. With wide emerald green eyes Harry looked around taking in all of the sights and sounds, before coming to Professor Oak's lab he had only ever seen one or two Pokémon, to see so many together was an amazing sight.

"It looks like I was right," Gary said suddenly breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "If you look closely up in the tree branches you can see Kecleon eating the apples."

Doing as Gary said Harry looked over to the large apple tree that stood on the edge of a large manmade and Pokémon made lake. Lazily sitting in the branches was what Harry guessed was a Kecleon from Gary's description. It used its tongue to grab an apple and eat it before throwing the apple core at any nearby Pokémon.

'Something tells me that this Kecleon and I won't get along' Harry thought dryly as he followed Gary past the various Pokémon towards the apple tree.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that after you both bond that Kecleon will stop throwing apple cores at others," Gary said as they got close to the apple tree.

Harry simply nodded his head and looked up at the Kecleon again only to find it aiming an apple core at himself and Gary. Not wanting to upset his injuries from the war against the Dark Lord, the man who had tried to take over his 'home region' Harry stopped walking just a few feet away from the apple tree, out of apple core throwing reach.

Not realising that Harry had stopped Gary continued walking until he stood at the bottom of the large apple tree. Turning around and opening his mouth to speak Gary froze when he found Harry no longer behind him.

"I will stay here at a safe distance until I know the Kecleon won't throw anything at me," Harry said simply catching Gary's attention.

"Alright," Gary replied, not wanting to push Harry, and turned around to look up the tree at the Kecleon, "Hey! Your new trainer is here! Why don't you come down and meet him."

The next thing Gary knew was that it began to rain apple cores. Using his experience of moving and dodging around in Pokémon battle's Gary dodged a few of the apple cores while a large amount hit him. A few seconds later the apple core attack stopped causing Gary to sigh in relief through his relief was short lived as he looked back up to Kecleon only to find him bent over, wiggling his bum in Gary's direction and smacking it.

Unable to help himself Harry said, "Well, this is an interesting start into finding my partner Pokémon."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's The Alphabet Prompt Challenge. My Pokémon character is Gary Oak and my chosen plot is Gary trying to help Harry Potter find his chosen Pokémon partner...and everything that goes wrong in the process.**

**Prompt: Battalion.**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay...so that attempt did not work out well but we have loads more Pokémon for you to met here," Gary said with a determined grin on his face, "We have Pokémon from all regions! Kecleon was from the Honnen region but this next Pokémon is from this region! I know you will get along just great with one of them!"

"One of them?" Harry asked stiffly as he carefully eyed Gary as if the young man was going insane, "What do you mean by one of them?"

"Well from what we know about them in the wild and from the group that my Grandpa has here at the lab they hang out together in a large tree with its two preevolved forms until their trainers call for them," Gary answered slowly as he careful chose his words, he did not want to jinx the meeting already, "The Pokémon hang around together in groups, much like a battalion, so you should be able to handle that sort of thing, what with your experience."

"And what are these Pokémon called?" Harry asked as warning signals suddenly started going off in his head.

"Beedrill, they look most like a bipedal wasp but they have only four legs compared to the normal six legs and lack the pigment pits that normal wasps do. Their heads are round with a slight point for the mouth, they have red eyes and their antennae is shaped like the number seven. It's front legs are long and tipped with conical shaped stingers which spells trouble for both human and Pokémon alike. It stands on its two other free legs which are long with segments and insectiod. Beedrill has two large rounded pairs of veined wings and another stinger on the striped abdomen," Gary said in his best lecture voice as he suddenly turned and began walking deeper into the grounds not looking back to see if Harry was following, "They are highly territorial and normally live in colonies, they will attack any Pokémon or human who come into their territory, on purpose or by accident. This is why we have had several trainers who have been attacked by them call the Beedrill's a battalion."

"They are starting to sound more and more like a group of bullies to me," Harry muttered under his breath before quickly jogging towards Gary to catch up.

"Just give the Beedrill a chance! You will never know if you like them or not if you do not meet one," Gary said as he tried his best to persuade Harry, "In fact a trainer I know told me about this girl who wants to catch all of the yellow and black stripped Pokémon there is and she really wanted a Beedrill!"

Harry simply nodded his head and followed Gary at a much slower pace, if the group of Beedrill was anything like the Kecleon that they had just 'met' then he would stand well back and allow Gary to handle things. By the description that Gary gave him Beedrill did not sound like a Pokémon he wanted to cross.

"The Beedrill here are all really strong, I bet that you will have fun battling and getting stronger with each other!" Gary said with a grin though only to gulp at the blank look he got from Harry, "Don't be like that, just give them a chance alright?"

"Alright but I do not want any more apples being thrown at me," Harry said simply causing Gary to give him a sheepish grin, "That was different! This time you are going to find the perfect partner in Beedrill!"

"I hope so but for some reason I do not think it is going to work out," Harry said only for his words to go flying over Gary's head.

"We should be coming up to the Beedrill's area soon," Gary said only to let out a startled cry of surprise when a scared Rattata ran towards him and jumped up into his arms causing him to stop in his tracks, "What's wrong?"

"Who is this little one?" Harry asked as he came to a stop next to Gary, "He looks like a purple mouse with big teeth.

"His a young male Rattata but something seems to of scared him pretty badly," Gary replied as he carefully looked the shaking Rattata over for any sign of injuries, "I wonder what could of scared him enough to find me out?"

As the pair looked around their surroundings trying to work out just what had scared the Rattata more and more Pokémon ran past them with fear obvious to them. Harry let out a silent groan as he began to look for cover, he had a strong feeling that something was about to go wrong and with how many times his gut feeling had saved his life in the war he was not about to ignore it.

"There!" Harry shouted out as a loud buzzing sound suddenly came to his ears, "Over there by the lake! We can hide inside that empty tree hollow!"

Without giving Gary time to react Harry grabbed his upper arm while being careful not to knock the Rattata in his arms. Together the duo ran the short distance to the tree while being careful not to step on or block any of the fleeing Pokémon.

'Oh no!' Gary thought in shock as the buzzing sound grew louder and a sea of black and yellow appeared on the horizon 'Something has upset the Beedrill causing them to attack!'

As the large group of Beedrill came closer the pair ducked into the tree hollow with Gary still keeping a protective hold on the terrified Rattata in his arms. Once inside the tree Harry grabbed the pile of leaves that various Pokémon had placed inside and used them to block part of the small gap in the tree that they had entered from, blocking them from the angry Beedrill's sight.

"That was close," Gary said a few seconds later as he caught his breath, the sound of buzzing grew louder and louder, "If how loud the sound is anything to go by I think there is a lot of Beedrill out there so we could be stuck in here for a long time until they calm down."

"What do you suggest we do until it is safe to go out then?" Harry asked as he gave Gary a pointed look, "Do you have a mobile phone on you that you can use to contact your Grandfather or someone who can help us?"

"I do have a mobile but I left it in the lab as I thought we would only be gone an hour or two and would not go far from the lab," Gary answered with a sheepish grin causing Harry to groan while the Rattata moved in his arms and sniffed Harry's hand, "Sorry Harry but I do have an idea on how we can spend the time."

"What is your idea?" Harry asked only to wince in pain as the Rattata sunk his teeth into Harry's fingers.

"We could see how well you get along with Rattata here, you never know where you might find your partner," Gary explained only to frown at the look of pain on Harry's face, "Is something wrong? Did you get hurt when we ran?"

"No...but I know that Rattata here is not my Pokémon Partner," Harry replied with a wince of pain as he looked at the Rattata, "It looks like the little guy does not like me one bit."

Following Harry's gaze Gary looked down only to let out a groan when he spotted the Rattata biting Harry's hand. Sighing and shaking his head Gary stroked the top of Ratttata's head causing the purple rodent Pokémon to slowly stop biting Harry. Once Harry's hand was free from the Rattata's bite Gary quickly put it down on the ground and watched as it scampered out of the tree hollow through a small gap.

"You know what?" Gary said dryly as the buzz sound slowly began to die away, "For some reason I do not think that finding a partner Pokémon for you is going to be an easy feat."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's The Alphabet Prompt Challenge. My Pokémon character is Gary Oak and my chosen plot is Gary trying to help Harry Potter find his chosen Pokémon partner...and everything that goes wrong in the process.**

**Prompt: Crevice.**

**Chapter 3**

"I cannot help it if the Rattata decided to jump down and escape through a crevice to get away from us," Harry replied as he shot an angry glare at Gary, "Have you stopped and thought about what sort of Pokémon would be best for me? Not just the next one that is on the list in your mind?"

"I have no list in my mind," Gary snapped out as he felt his temper starting to rise, "Look, at this moment there is nothing we can do but wait for the Beedrill to pass so how about we keep calm and try to think up of what Pokémon you want to met next."

"Alright...do you have any Pokémon here that can fly or looks like a lion?" Harry asked as he leant backwards expecting to lean against the tree trunk to give them both some more room only to find himself unable to as he felt a boulder behind him, "That is weird..."

"Yeah, we have those sorts of Pokémon," Gary replied only to frown as he watched Harry suddenly begin to pat the area behind him, "Is something wrong?"

"No but I was not expecting a boulder to be behind me, we are in a tree after all," Harry replied with a shrug only for an understanding expression to suddenly appear on Gary's face, "What? Is this another time that we should run for it?"

"No, just be careful with how you move as it looks like a Geodude has decided to take shelter in here too," Gary replied carefully as he eyed the rock type Pokémon, "Just do not lean on it in case it wakes up and gets angry."

"Alright," Harry said as he twisted his body slightly so he was in a more comfortable position while not leaning on the Geodude, "How do you know that this bolder is a Pokémon and not just a normal bolder that might of got put in here by a Pokémon?"

"Do you see those hands?" Gary asked as he pointed at the almost totally hidden hands of the Geodude.

"Yeah, through it is hard to see them in this light," Harry answered as he leaned slightly forwards to get a better look.

"Well I would say that those hands are a rather big hint," Gary said dryly only to be shot a glare, "Well as it looks like we have just found the next Pokémon that might be your partner."

"After everything with the Beedrill do you think it is safe to try anything with this...Geodude?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave the bolder like Pokémon a careful look, "If it is made of rock than it has to be pretty strong...and hard."

"Relax, unless we make it angry than the Geodude will not attack us or try to, the most it will do is throw us out of our hiding place," Gary said calmly as he ignored the look Harry was sending him, "Besides Geodude would be a perfect partner for you! They are strong and hard as rock and-"

"And I think you have just woke this Geodude up," Harry said cutting Gary off as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "The Geodude must of come in here to hide from the Beedrill but fell asleep then suddenly we came in here with that purple rat-"

"It is called a Rattata, you need to learn the names of the Pokémon if you are going to be able to live in this world," Gary said calmly ignoring the slight movement of the Geodude, "Besides we have not done anything to upset the Geodude so-"

"Upset it?" Harry whispered out in shock as he kept a close eye on the now awake Pokémon, "You woke it up!"

Opening his mouth to reply Gary suddenly found himself cut off by a rocky hand suddenly shoving dirt and soil into his mouth. Spluttering in surprise Gary began to spit out the spoil and dirt only to let out a startled cry of surprise as the Geodude suddenly grabbed hold of his leg.

"I think you made it angry," Harry whispered softly only to wince when he spotted the blood shot eyes of an extremely tired Pokémon, not wanting to fall victim to whatever was about to happen to Gary Harry quickly closed his mouth and kept it shut.

"Angry?" Gary asked as he spit the mouthful of dirt out only to let out a sudden cry of surprise as he was lifted into the air and skilfully thrown out of the tree through the narrow gap.

'Wow' Harry thought with wide eyes as he leaned forwards slightly as he watched Gary fly through the air and land in a large lake on the other side of the fence 'I hope that Gary is alright and not hurt...'

"Geo, Geodude," a sudden tired and short tempered voice grabbed Harry's attention.

Gulping nervously Harry lowered his gaze only to find the tired Geodude staring at him with tired eyes that held a silent warning to them. Nodding his head quickly to let the rock Pokémon know he had gotten the message Harry quickly made his way out of the tree while making sure to not touch the grumpy Geodude.

"Whew, that was close," Harry muttered softly to himself as he stepped out into the bright sun only to find that the area was now Beedrill free, "It looks like those bee Pokémon have gone so I should be safe to go and find Gary."

A grumbling noise from behind him reminded Harry that there was a very tired Geodude trying to fall back to sleep. Not wanting to end up like Gary Harry quickly walked forwards with a new respect for Geodude's. Remembering the direction of the lake where Gary had fallen into Harry slowly began the walk while making sure to take in his surroundings as he felt that he would not get the chance with Gary as the other male seemed more interested in dragging him around looking for the perfect Pokémon partner.

Wide emerald green eyes took in the warm summer sun shining down upon him and the Pokémon around him. Sounds of food being eaten alerted Harry to the fact that it was lunch time.

'I think I should get Gary to help me look for a Pokémon partner again in an hour or so' Harry thought as he spotted a herd of bull like Pokémon all standing together eating the long grass that grew in their area 'If getting thrown into a lake is how a Geodude acts when you wake it up by accident then I do not want to see what happens when you intrude a Pokémon during its lunch is like.'

Reaching the fence that separated Harry from Gary who was now lying on the warm green grass trying to get his breath back Harry came to a stop and leaned over the fence looking for any sign of injuries on Gary's body. Missing the flash of fur that belonged to a Pokémon who sent a warning look at the last Beedrill who thought it might attack Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he looked Gary over, missing the Beedrill flee from the mysterious Pokémon who had protected Harry, "You did not get hurt did you?"

"I'm fine, I am just a bit out of breath is all," Gary said with a weak smile before giving a short breathless laugh, "I am just in shock that I acted like one of my...my rival did back when we first started out."

"Okay..." Harry replied slowly as he began to wonder if Gary had hit his head, "All the Pokémon I passed on my way here was eating and well...it must be lunch time now and I do not think that it would be a good idea to intrude on a Pokémon while it is eating...especially not after what happened with the Geodude just now..."

"Your right, besides maybe Grandpa has some ideas for us," Gary said as he sat up with a small wince, "Think you can help me over the fence? The world is still spinning slightly..."

'This is shaping up to be just like the adventures Hermione, Ron and I used to go on back in Hogwarts' Harry thought as he carefully began to climb over the fence 'It is turning out to be just as dangerous...'

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's The Alphabet Prompt Challenge. My Pokémon character is Gary Oak and my chosen plot is Gary trying to help Harry Potter find his chosen Pokémon partner...and everything that goes wrong in the process.**

**Prompt: Dominion.**

**Chapter 4**

With a soft huff as his feet landed on the ground the other side of the fence Harry looked up to find Gary stiffly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Harry asked as he quickly made his way over to Gary, "You look like you are going to have some amazing bruises tomorrow and by the look of things you already starting to feel the effects of Geodude's anger."

"I will be fine, do not worry about me," Gary replied with a small wince as he rubbed his left arm. "Geodude was just showing off his strength and how he can protection his dominion no matter how small it is...or big.

"Right, well whatever you say," Harry said with a clearly doubting looking on his face as he looked worriedly at Gary. "Do you want a hand up or are you going to be alright? You did travel a very long way."

"I will be fine, I am made of harder stuff than you think," Gary said with a stressed grin on his face as he turned around to kneel on his hands and knees, he did not want Harry, a war hero who had gone through so much to think that he was some sort of weakling who could not take a little bit of rough play. "Just give me a moment alright?"

"Okay, well as soon as you are up we can go and see about that food and advice from your Grandfather," Harry said as he took a step backwards to give Gary some more room to stand up. "Maybe you should ask your Grandfather for some sort of painkillers..."

Gary simply let out a low groan and nodded his head in agreement before slowly standing up. As he stood up he did his best to ignore the dull aches and pains in his body. It seemed that he was hurting more than he thought he would.

"Maybe you are right, I think that from now on we should stick to introducing you to Pokémon who are slightly less harmless...I do not know if my body can take all of this and we have only just started," Gary complained as he stretched. "I wonder...how would you like to be introduced to a nice Catapie?"

"Catapie?" Harry asked in confusion. "I have never heard of that Pokémon before, through than again I have not heard about a lot of Pokémon."

Catapies are nice and harmless," Gary replied as he looked over the fence and to the tree nearest the tree to the lab. "The tree where the Captaies and their evolutions like to live are really close to the lab too."

"Alright, through I hope that we do not end up getting into any trouble with these Pokémon," Harry said as he gave Gary a pointed look. "If anything I do not think that your body can take any more bashing about than it already have."

"I guess you are right but this is part of the job when working with Pokémon. You can never be certain of how a Pokémon will react as each one is as different just like us humans," Gary replied causing Harry to smile at Gary's obvious excitement. "But do not worry, we will find you a perfect Partner Pokémon and both of you will get on great with each other and you will both have lots of adventures!"

"Lots of adventures?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Gary walk over to the fence and eye it with a critical eye. "You remind me of my old Headmaster with all of your talk about adventures, through by the looks of it with how your moving it seems that your body has had enough adventures for a long time."

"Nah, I have not. You will soon come to find out that this is just all part of being a Pokémon trainer or whatever you chose to do with Pokémon," Gary replied with one of his normal smirks. "I hated it to begin with, along with several other people I know, but as you get more experience you will realise that-"

"-it is time to stop and have a rest?" Harry asked dryly with a pointed look on his face only for Gary to ignore it as he put a hand on the wooden fence in an almost testing manner.

"-That it is you making mistakes, learning and processing in your knowledge and skill," Gary finished as he slowly began to climb over the fence while making sure to be careful of his stiff body. "And every time that you do it and practice it you will find that you get better at it and it will hurt less."

"It sounds to me like you are talking about someone working out at a gym or doing gymnastics rather than working with their Pokémon trainer," Harry said with a thoughtful frown on his face. "I think that this is going to become even more dangerous than the war somehow..."

"Nonsense, everything will be alright," Gary said as he offered Harry a comforting look before he climbed over the fence while making sure not to put any pressure on where his body hurt. "This is just...a few bumps in the road on the journey to finding your perfect Pokémon partner!"

"If you say so," Harry said as he quickly climbed over the fence and joined Gary on the other side. "What if there is not a so called perfect Pokémon partner out there for me?"

"There is, and we will find it," Gary said in a comforting manner as he turned around. "Even if your partner is not here at my Grandfather's lab we will continue looking, we will even send you out into the world with a skilled Pokémon trainer at your side to help you look for a perfect match!"

"Now you are starting to sound more like a dating service," Harry said simply as he turned away from the fence. "Have you ever had to do that? Send some out into the world with a Pokémon trainer?"

Walking the few steps towards Gary Harry came to a standstill as he found himself staring at a very shocked and fearful looking Gary. To Harry it was almost as if he was back in the war and someone had seen Voldemort and his Death Eaters right in front of them just moments before.

"What is the matter? You look like you have just seen Voldemort himself," Harry said as he looked Gary over for any signs of what could be wrong only to freeze in shock when he felt the ground under him begin to shake. "W-What was that?!"

"I-Please do not tell me that the ground under us felt like it was shaking, please tell me it was not," Gary said finally as he shot Harry an almost begging look. "Please tell me that it was not what I think it might be!"

"What you think it might be?" Harry asked in confusion, his hand going towards his wand. "What is happening Gary? Is it an earthquake? An attack? Do you have people here that are like Voldemort and the Death Eater's?"

"No, it is much worse," Gary whimpered out fearfully making Harry begin to run through battle plans in his mind.

"What is it Gary? What is causing the ground to shake so much?" Harry asked as he carefully masked his emotions for the battle. "What is happening?"

Gary simply turned his head and looked at Harry with a blank expression on his face. "Diglett and Dugtrio."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's The Alphabet Prompt Challenge. My Pokémon character is Gary Oak and my chosen plot is Gary trying to help Harry Potter find his chosen Pokémon partner...and everything that goes wrong in the process.**

**Prompt: Embalm.**

**Chapter 5**

"Diglett and Dugtrio?" Harry repeated in confusion. "What are those? I am guessing they are Pokémon but..."

"They are mole like Pokémon who travel in groups underground and dig tunnels," Gary quickly replied, remembering his first run in with the small Pokémon on his very first journey. "They can be a very big help or they can be a very big problem."

"Ground...underground, will they hurt anything that has been embalm?" Harry asked, the thought of dead bodies still fresh in his mind.

"Normally they do not cause any problems or bother anyone or thing but sometimes they get a bit too carried away," Gary answered carefully. "Come on, quickly now, we do not want to end up stuck in a hole until someone comes and finds us."

Not giving Harry a chance to answer Gary quickly jogged over to the fence and carefully climbed over it while being careful of the tender spots. Ignoring the carefully watching gaze from Harry Gary finished climbing over the fence only to wince slightly as he landed on solid ground.

"Right, let's go to that tree I pointed out earlier, it is safe there as Professor Oak made sure to add some special protections to the building in case anything like this happened," Gary said as he motioned for Harry to follow him. "I promised you that Catapies are not so...dangerous compared to some of the Pokémon we have met today, though their evolutions are the same."

"That is what you said about that purple rat Pokémon," Harry muttered softly as he shot Gary a dark look whose attention was fully on the ground, checking to make sure it was safe. "Gary...whatever happened to heading back to your Grandfather's lab for lunch before trying again?"

"We are on our way back to the lab right now, and we are just stopping by to see the Catapies on our way past," Gary said as he defended himself. "It is not my fault that the Diglett and Dugtrio have decided to play up today."

"I know but what I have seen so far is nothing like what we were told it would be like," Harry said softly, finally admitting what had been playing on his mind for a while now. "Even though I have really only truly arrived today and all what I have seen makes this place look almost as dangerous as things back home. I was told that this place would be a good place to find some peace and quiet..."

"True but it was also decided that if we took away all of the danger and did things a bit too fast than that might also cause problems," Gary said as he repeated the words to Harry that he had said to many of the other Witches and Wizards that had come from Hogwarts. "It was thought that here you could be yourself, start anew and meet new people. With a Pokémon at your side you could relax, let your guard down, rely on someone else to protect you and begin to heal from the war."

"How many times have you had to say something like this?" Harry asked with a twitch of his lips as they quickly made their way towards the lab while being careful of the shaking ground.

"One too many times but I do not mind at all as it seems to help a lot of people," Gary said with as he flashed Harry a grin. "Some of them though...I do not want to be mean to you or some of the truly nice people that I have met from Hogwarts but..."

"Do not worry, I agree with you," Harry said with a smile of his own, their conversation oddly relaxing him. "I understand and agree with you, have you met Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabani?"

"Yes, I have had the great _pleasure _of meeting them and in the end let's just say that both of them left with Pokémon they said were like snakes," Gary said as a dark look crossed his face. "Them and that Ron Weasley..."

"Ron?" Harry asked in surprise, he wondered what one of his best friends could of done to get such a reaction out of Gary. "What did he do?"

"You know him?" Gary asked, at Harry's nod his expression turned into a pitying one. "Then I feel sorry for you. When he first came here he started to go on and on about how only the best would do and then when we found him a few Pokémon to chose from he quickly without looking at them rejected all but two of them because he said that they were not proper 'Gryffindor' material. Whatever that means."

Harry let out a low groan, his whole face turned bright red at the mention of his friends' words and actions. When he and Ron met up next, wherever it might be on their travels, he was going to have a few well chosen words with him. Suddenly another thought hit him making Harry wince.

"Errr...did you met a Hermione Granger?"

"I did and in the end I had to let my Grandfather deal with her and all of her questions," Gary answered with a mock dramatic shudder, totally unaware of the results of his actions and words. "It felt like she was trying to look inside of my brain to see how everything worked, I am not sure what type of Pokémon she or Ron Weasley ended up with as I had to look after the other Witches and Wizards as they were taking so long but Grandfather said that in the end they both got Pokémon who matched their personalities."

"T-That is good then," Harry said weakly, not liking this new side to his two friends. "I am sorry if I am taking so long...I-"

"Nah its fine, you are nothing like them," Gary said easily as he waved his hand, they were now only a few feet away from the tree where the Catapies were curiously watching them. "Besides you are different," Gary paused and shot Harry a playful gin, "We got word about how hard you might be to find a partner for so we made sure to have you as one of the very last ones."

"Thank you, I do not want to take up too much of your time when there are others needing your attention more," Harry said as his helping other people thing arose once again. "But if someone else does come looking for a Pokémon partner I am quite happy to be left alone to explore the area and look for myself."

"Thank you Harry, I will keep that in mind but you really do not have to worry," Gary said as he offered Harry a kind smile. "You are nothing like Malfoy, Zabani, Granger or Weasley, you are more like Hagrid and Neville. Though if it will make you happier I will keep that in mind, now enough of this, look," Gary pointed to a low hanging branch from the Catapies tree, "It looks like you already have a Catapie interested in you, see it hanging from that tree branch?"s

Following Gary's direction Harry looked to the tree branch only to find what looked like a large dinosaur version of a green hybrid of a caterpillar and worm. It hung from the tree by a strong white silky material that Harry could not work out what it was. When the strange creature spotted them staring at it it began to happily swing backwards and forwards while letting out a strange like coo in greeting.

'This Pokémon does not seem so bad' Harry thought as Gary called out a greeting to it. 'I does not look dangerous...so far.'

**To Be Continued...**

**Please forgive me for my bad use of the prompt, Embalm, for this chapter. Even though I looked it up in several different places I'm still not sure...**


End file.
